classic_solekianfandomcom-20200214-history
Redis the Kestora
"I know some people stare at asses, but I've never seen an ass stare back!﻿"- ''Redis' commenting Goombalpha's MOC '''Redis the Kestora' - one of Solek's prophets and co-founder of the Cult of Solek+White and Grey Pieces. A Kestora from the Red Star, he uses his knowledge to cure the evil lime green sickness spread by Mesonak. Importance and Role is the Solekian Community Originally coming from the Red Star, Redis somehow got seperated from the other Kestora and landed on the island of Karda Nui, where he wandered into an underground lava lake and witnessed the betrayal of Tanma. After an encounter with Mediscout, the Medical Scout of Medicine, he joined the Solekians under the name of RED Soldier and chose to spread the word of Solek. Many believe he may be spreading Solek's wisdom throughout YouTube in places beyond the TTV videos. When Solek's mask was stolen, Redis was one of the heroes sent to retrieve it, wearing the armor of Solekopaka, he and the other Solekian Prophets defeated Tanma and retrieved Solek's mask, which was then given to Gold Good Guy to keep safe. Redis is repairing the Red Star to cure those tainted by lime green pieces, so that more people join the Cult of Solek and will not stop until the evil Mesonak is defeated for good. Redis witnessed the peace between the Tanmanians and Solekians and now seeks only to destroy Mesonak (prefferably by crashing the Red Star into his stupid head while he's fighting Solek like it's 2009). After several months, Redis decided to reveal his true self to the Solekian community after it nearly became an Undertale cult. He left his mortal shell behind and became one of Kestora once again. Weapons and Powers Redis used to fight with a wide arrangement of ranged and melee weapons. He was mostly seen with his Launcher of Overkill (Beggar's Bazooka), Boots of Stomping (Gunboats) and Kakama-infused pickaxe (Escape Plan). During full moons and around the 31st of Photoktober, he was seen wearing his Kanohi Avis, the Mask of Flying Rahi, allowing him to temporarily fly through the air and communicate with airborn Rahi, such as Klakk. His grenades are filled Anti-Lime and Anti-Mesokian Spray each, courtesy of Kingy333. After returning to his Kestora self, Redis abandoned his weaker weapons and now uses a 2015-six-shooter-style gun, which fires concentrated energy of either Solek's white (strengthens joints of allies), Tanma's green (Weakens joints of enemies to the point of breaking instantly) and Photok's orange (Forces Mesonakians to fight eachother) He calls this the So-Pho-Ta. He wears the Protector Mask of Black and Purple. Trivia Redis is the only Kestora able to use Kanohi. He believes it may be Solek's blessing that allows this. Redis used to have a relationship with a Ga-Matoran called Whine, but this ended when she died of the lime green sickness, sparking his hatred for Tanma and his desire to cure this disease, so that he and his lover can be together at last. Redis has discovered his purpose. Being a Kestora, he holds the power of life and death in his hands. He uses this power to forcefully remove Mesonak's influence from killed Mesonakians and guide them to the right path, making them part of Solek's forces on the Red Star.